Truque do Destino
by Masyaf1724
Summary: Inesperadamente, a busca por Ciri se torna uma chance para Geralt reencontrar alguém que há muito tempo foi pensada perdida. Mas esse reencontro traz consigo muito mais do que simples lembranças. Esse não é um reencontro apenas para Geralt, mas também para todos, e uma chance a mais, um poder a mais na luta contra os Cavaleiros Vermelhos.
1. I - Lembranças

**Truque do Destino**

 **I – Lembranças**

 _ **Truque do Destino.**_ _Ser que não deveria existir. Mistura de sangues que não deveriam ser compatíveis. Traz consigo um grande poder e uma profunda conexão com a magia. Quando humanos, podem ser poderosos feiticeiros (as). A natureza e a extensão de seu poder dependem do sangue misturado. Extremamente raro. Mas dizem que um nasceu da noite das mil luas. Imagino se isso é verdade. E, se é, que tipo de truque do destino poderia ter nascido daquela noite?_

 _(Trecho do diário de um feiticeiro desconhecido)_

 _ **Anos atrás**_

As estrelas brilham no escuro firmamento, silenciosas em seu constante e brilhante pulsar, acompanhando o caminhar de duas jovens sobre a ponte. O som da água sobre o leito do rio se transforma no eco da noite, se ampliando para além daquele pequeno ponto, daquela cidade, indo para além das fronteiras do tempo e do espaço. Um sussurro que carrega o desejo de um coração, os pensamentos escondidos por trás de brilhantes e intensos olhos verdes. As jovens param no centro da ponte e o olhar esverdeado observa o reflexo ondulado na água abaixo. Por um momento, a mente se deixa levar para longe, para outro mundo, para aqueles que ela deseja reencontrar. As írises voltam a atenção para a acompanhante, o longo cabelo negro emoldurando a face bela – tão parecida com outra – e o ato atrai para si o foco das írises douradas com pupilas verticais, semelhantes às dos felinos. E dos _witchers_.

\- Você deveria voltar comigo. – a dona dos olhos verdes diz em um tom de voz apenas um pouco mais alto do que um sussurro – É o seu mundo também.

\- É um mundo do qual não me lembro. – a outra jovem responde, um fraco sorriso esticando os lábios vermelhos – _Este_ é o meu mundo.

A jovem de olhos dourados toca a face da companheira, os dedos acompanhando a linha da cicatriz que marca um dos olhos verdes até poderem tocar alguns fios acinzentados, afastando-os da face marcada pelo furacão de emoções que domina o coração. Direções são dadas, orientações de como se movimentar na cidade silenciosa, a noite já caminha para suas últimas horas. Logo, o sol irá voltar a brilhar e o feitiço será desfeito. As consequências das decisões feitas sob as sombras noturnas terão que ser enfrentadas. Esse breve momento é apenas um interlúdio, a calma antes da tempestade. Lábios vermelhos beijam a testa coberta pela franja clara. Isso é um adeus.

\- _Va fail, Zireael._ – a jovem de olhos dourados sussurra.

\- _Va fail, Ileanna_. – é a resposta dada, quase hesitada.

Com os músculos tremendo sob a pele, a jovem de olhos verdes dá as costas para a companheira, os passos cruzando o que resta da ponte com rapidez e determinação. O olhar dourado a observa por alguns segundos, até que as sombras a envolvam e a ocultem da luz. A jovem com olhos de witcher então se volta para o próprio caminho, oposto àquele tomado pela Andorinha.

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **Velen**_

Os habitantes de Velen tem estranhos costumes, isso o witcher não pode negar, mas ele também não está em posição de questionar. Em uma terra abandonada e sem leis, não é uma surpresa que as pessoas se voltem e se agarrem a qualquer promessa de ajuda ou proteção, mesmo que essas sejam oferecidas por seres dos quais elas desconhecem a verdadeira natureza. Ainda assim, _orelhas_ parecem um pagamento exagerado. Respirando fundo, o witcher coloca todos os sentidos em alerta e deposita a orelha decepada sobre a pedra. O resultado é imediato.

O próprio ar do pântano parece mudar, se tornando mais denso e pesado, carregado com uma magia que é imediatamente reconhecida pelo medalhão do witcher. Uma espessa névoa surge próximo à casa e três criaturas aparecem através dela, uma mais repugnante do que a outra. O perigo parece estralar no ar, deixando Geralt ainda mais em alerta. Quando as Senhoras da Floresta falam, a malícia que abraça as palavras faz com que o estômago do witcher se revire. Entretanto, ele sabe que deve tomar cuidado com o modo como fala com aqueles seres. O witcher não sabe _exatamente_ o que elas são, mas ele sabe que não devem ser subestimadas.

O modo como elas falam com a Vovó, as ameaças entrelaçadas em afirmações de bondade, revelam a verdadeira face das Senhoras. E também a real identidade da Vovó. Geralt nunca imaginou que aquela mulher esquecida no pântano pudesse ser a esposa do Barão Sanguinário.

\- Vamos, é outra mulher que o interessa. – uma das Senhoras diz, o único olho visível observando o witcher atentamente – Fale, cabelos brancos.

\- Nosso acordo. Eu fiz a minha parte, agora, façam a de vocês.

\- A palavra, uma vez dada, nós nunca quebramos. – outra das Senhoras diz.

As Senhoras da Floresta, então, contam sobre Ciri, sobre como a encontraram e planejaram saboreá-la antes de entregá-la para Imlerith. Raiva começa a queimar no sangue do witcher diante da narrativa das irmãs e do modo como tentam mascarar o verdadeiro intento que tinham para com Ciri com afirmações de querer cuidar dela, apesar da garota ter se mostrado levada e fugido. O conhecimento de que Ciri escapou é exatamente o que mantém Geralt sob controle.

\- Diga, cabelos brancos, é apenas sobre ela que deseja saber? – a maior das Senhoras, com algo semelhante a uma cesta de vime a esconder o rosto, questiona e intriga o witcher.

\- Ele não se interessa pela outra. – a primeira, que usa um pontudo chapéu vermelho responde por Geralt – Ele já a esqueceu. – há provocação na voz da Senhora da Floresta.

\- De quem vocês estão falando? – o witcher pergunta, o olhar observando atentamente cada uma das Senhoras, e sentindo uma estranha inquietação fazendo a pele formigar.

\- Viu? Ele a esqueceu. – a que parece carregar um avental cheio de membros humanos fala com divertimento na voz.

\- Roubada em uma batalha. – a maior das Senhoras volta a falar – É uma pena que ele não queira saber como ela cresceu.

\- Proibida. Intocável. – a Senhora de chapéu pontudo diz.

\- Bela como uma feiticeira. – a terceira completa.

A cada palavra dita pelas Senhoras da Floresta, lembranças antigas renascem na mente do witcher, conquistando a liberdade após anos enterradas. Geralt se recorda da batalha mencionada, inesperada e brutal em sua rapidez. Uma derrota que deixou uma cicatriz profunda no Lobo Branco, pois ele nunca pensou que pudesse recuperar o que foi _roubado_ naquela noite. A risada das irmãs ecoa no pântano, a mesma névoa que anunciou a chegada delas servindo, agora, para levá-las embora. Mesmo que deseje, o witcher não consegue encontrar a voz para impedi-las, questioná-las e exigir respostas. O som das risadas se dispersa, deixando apenas o silêncio no Pântano Retorcido. Um silêncio quebrado apenas pelo nome que ressurge na mente de Geralt, como uma cicatriz que volta a sangrar.

 _Ileanna_...

 _ **Skellige**_

O frio das ilhas é prazerosamente familiar, o distante som das ondas fazendo a mente recordar de quedas d'água vista do jardim de um palácio. A lembrança faz com que os passos sobre a grama parem por um momento e um suspiro escape por entre lábios finos e vermelhos. Uma mão envolta por uma negra luva toca o lado esquerdo da face clara, os dedos traçando a linha de uma cicatriz que começa no meio da bochecha e corre até a metade do pescoço. _Tudo é apenas uma lembrança agora_. O pensamento faz com que a caminhada seja retomada, a mente se concentrando em sentir o fraco rastro da magia que envolve essa parte da floresta. _Onde você está, Zireael?_ A pergunta, mesmo feita apenas em pensamento, faz os lábios tremerem com a vontade de vocalizá-la. _Diga-me que não está com ele._

A névoa que envolve as árvores se torna mais densa e não demora para que a jovem perceba a movimentação que acontece escondida. Um nevoloso tenta atacá-la pela direita, mas cai antes que o intento seja cumprido, cortado pelo rápido movimento de uma espada de prata, a lâmina brilhando levemente com o poder das runas escritas. Outro tenta o mesmo que o companheiro, mas também falha sob o movimentar rápido e preciso da jovem. Um terceiro é o último corajoso a tentar um ataque, vindo por trás da jovem. Um giro rápido e um movimento da mão é o que basta para que o nevoloso cai congelado sobre a grama. Por um momento, o medalhão que a jovem usa ao redor do pescoço – a cabeça de um lobo – brilha com uma luz azulada. Dura apenas um momento, até a luz ao redor da mão da feiticeira também sumir.

Vozes, altas e alteradas, capturam a atenção da jovem, que segue o som sem hesitar. Perto da praia, afogadores atacam alguns guerreiros, tendo até mesmo um ou dois nevoloso entre eles. Um segundo é o que basta para que a feiticeira esteja junto aos soldados, o pulo de um lugar para outro já sendo algo natural após uma vida de treinamento. Os soldados quase não percebem a nova adição ao grupo, sentindo apenas uma movimentação rápida que corta os afogadores e os nevolosos sem dificuldade. Quando tudo termina, as criaturas se encontram mortas no chão e os olhares dos guerreiros são capturados para a figura encapuzada que permanece parada em meio aos cadáveres.

\- Quem é você? – um dos guerreiros, o uniforme exibindo as cores dos an Craite, questiona. Os dedos do homem permanecem firmes no cabo da espada, ainda não decidido se a desconhecida é uma aliada ou uma inimiga.

Diante da pergunta, a desconhecida abaixa o capuz, revelando um rosto jovem emoldurado por longos e lisos fios negros, olhos dourados como os de um witcher e uma cicatriz que corta parte da beleza exibida.

\- Meu nome é Ileanna. – ela responde com uma mesura.


	2. II - Perguntas

**Truque do Destino**

 **II – Perguntas**

 _ **Noite das Mil Luas.**_ _Muitos pensaram que as luas que apareceram no céu eram o sinal de que uma nova Conjunção das Esferas se iniciava, mas nada parecia mudar naquela noite. Exceto a magia. Nenhum feitiço era impossível de se fazer, nenhum desejo era incapaz de ser respondido. As mil luas quebraram todos as leis da magia. Naquela noite, a coração de nenhum feiticeiro possuía limites._

 _(Trecho de um rascunho encontrado na biblioteca da Academia de Oxenfurd)_

 _ **Velen**_

As palavras das Senhoras da Floresta ainda sussurram nos pensamentos do witcher, inquietando o coração que se recusa a acreditar. Elas _não poderiam_ estar falando sobre Ileanna. Uma memória banida retorna sem controle, cegando Geralt para o pântano e o levando de volta para Kaer Morhen, tanto anos atrás. Na própria mente, o Lobo Branco vê uma menina de cabelo tão negro quanto as penas de um corvo e olhos dourados, de pupilas verticais, como de todos os witchers. Ela está nos braços de Vesemir, que a segura enquanto ambos observam Lambert e Eskel treinar. Lambert grita, a chama para treinar também, fazendo o mais velho dos witchers rir e segurá-la com mais força, porque ela _quer_ ir, ela quer treinar, mas ela ainda é muito nova. _Ileanna sempre gostou das espadas_. O pensamento invade a lembrança e desperta Geralt para a realidade.

Os olhos do witcher caem sobre a mulher deixada encolhida em um canto, parecendo perdida na imensidão do pântano sem as crianças para cuidar. Mesmo sem uma imagem para guiá-lo na busca pela esposa do Barão Sanguinário, Geralt não esperava encontrar uma mulher tão _quebrada_ , incapaz de escapar do poder e do controle das Senhoras da Floresta. Por um momento, o witcher se pega imaginando o significado das provocações das Senhoras, se elas _realmente_ encontram Ileanna. O sangue do Lobo Branco ferve ao pensar que elas possam ter feito a Ileanna o que ameaçaram fazer com Ciri. Voltando a atenção para a Vovó, o witcher se aproxima alguns passos, a pergunta se formando nos lábios antes que a mente possa controlar:

\- A garota que as Senhoras falaram...

\- Não! – a mulher o interrompe com veemência – Ela é proibida!

 _Proibida. Intocável_. As palavras retornam à mente de Geralt. O que elas poderiam significar? _Por que_ Ileanna seria descrita como proibida e intocável? Sem mais nenhuma palavra, a Vovó se retira, voltando para a proteção do interior da casa. Deixado sozinho com os próprios pensamentos, o witcher dirige a atenção para o pântano, tentando encontrar algum caminho, _alguma pista_ , que possa mostrar que Ileanna esteve _ali_. É nesse momento que Geralt se recorda de _alguém_ que conhece as Senhoras e que, talvez, possa fornecer respostas. O olhar dourado passa por entre as árvores, os pés seguindo a trilha conhecida até a pequena caverna, quase invisível em meio à vegetação. O witcher se ajoelha diante da entrada, os olhos atentos procurando por um sinal do ocupante.

\- Johnny? – Geralt chama – Johnny!

Logo, os olhos do púero podem ser vistos em meio às sombras e, após um momento de hesitação, terminado com o reconhecimento do visitante, a pequena criatura sai de seu esconderijo.

\- Ei, é você! – Johnny diz como forma de cumprimento – Você está de volta!

\- Preciso da sua ajuda de novo, Johnny. – o witcher diz – As Senhoras falaram sobre uma garota e eu quero saber o que _você_ sabe sobre ela.

\- Que garota? – o púero questiona batendo um dos pés no chão.

\- Ela... – Geralt começa, mas logo se interrompe, incerto sobre como perguntar sobre Ileanna – As Senhoras disseram que ela é _proibida, intocável_. – ante as palavras do witcher, o púero assente.

\- A garota de armadura! – ele responde – Faz muito tempo que ela não aparece por aqui.

\- Fale-me sobre ela, Johnny. – o Lobo Branco diz – Por que ela é proibida e intocável?

\- Porque o homem em armadura disse. – percebendo a confusão no olhar de Geralt, o púero suspira e continua – Eu não sei quem é ela, mas ela apareceu por aqui algumas vezes, com um homem, para falar com as Senhoras.

\- Conte-me sobre a primeira vez que os viu. – Geralt pede.

\- Eles vieram usando armaduras e a cavalo. Quando eles chegaram, todo pântano pareceu congelar, tudo ficou frio. Eu sai para ver de onde todo frio estava vindo e eu os vi. – Johnny conta – As Senhoras ficaram animadas quando viram a garota, a cheiraram e tentaram pegá-la. Mas o homem não deixou. _Ele_ disse que ela estava fora dos limites, que ela _era proibida_. As Senhoras obedeceram ao homem e deixaram a garota em paz. – o púero faz uma pausa e o witcher aproveita para absorver a história – Ela me viu, sabia? O homem a deixou sozinha quando entrou na casa para conversar com as Senhoras e ela me viu escondido.

\- Ela te atacou?

\- Não. – a negativa é acompanhada pelo movimento da cabeça do púero – Ela sorriu e fez um sinal para eu ficar quieto. Ela não me pareceu má. Então, quando o homem voltou, eles subiram nos cavalos e foram embora por um buraco que a garota abriu no ar. Eles levaram o frio também.

\- Obrigado, Johnny. – Geralt agradece, sorrindo para o púero e se colocando de pé.

 _Ela se tornou uma navegadora_. _Uma navegadora da Caçada Selvagem._ Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios do witcher. Tudo acabou de se complicar.

 _ **Skellige**_

A dança das chamas da lareira é acompanhada pelo atento olhar dourado, quase hipnotizado. O calor do aposento toca a pele clara, afastando o frio sentido durante a caminhada pela floresta. O encontro com os guerreiros foi inesperado, assim como o convite para a fortaleza, para conhecer o _jarl_ desse lugar. Um discreto suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos. Ser pega nos modos de funcionar desse mundo não estava nos planos, apenas seguir o rastro de Zireael. E da Caçada Selvagem. Pensar nos cavaleiros vermelhos faz com que os dedos cobertos pelas luvas se contraíam, a raiva acordando no sangue.

As pálpebras se fecham, escondendo os olhos de witcher. Os pulmões capturam o ar aquecido, o usando para acalmar o ódio, para impedir que antigos ferimentos voltem a sangrar. A mente viaja para longe, para outra parte desse mundo, escondida de tudo, mesmo das lembranças da Caçada. A jovem feiticeira se recorda do lugar que aprendeu a chamar de lar e daqueles que a salvaram quando a queda para a morte parecia uma certeza inescapável. O som de passos se aproximando desperta a mente, fazendo-a retornar do reino da memória. Os olhos dourados se abrem, procurando pelo recém-chegado. As írises claras encontram um homem de cabelos e barba ruivos a observando com curiosa atenção.

O silêncio permanece como uma onda entre o jarl e a feiticeira, vacilante como o movimento do mar. O olhar claro de Crach an Craite não deixa a face jovem, marcada pela cicatriz. Quando foi informado sobre a presença de uma feiticeira em Ard Skellig, o guerreiro logo pensou em Yennefer e, por um momento, ao entrar no aposento, achou que sua suspeita se confirmaria. Foi apenas quando a feiticeira virou o rosto para vê-lo que ele percebeu não se tratar de Yenna. Ainda assim, a semelhança é impossível de negar. Se não fosse pela cicatriz e os olhos dourados, a jovem poderia se passar por uma cópia de Yennefer. E o olhar atento do jarl não falha em notar o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo que permanece ao redor do pescoço do jovem feiticeira.

\- Então você é a feiticeira sobre a qual meus rapazes falaram. – o homem diz, parando a alguns passos da jovem – Sou Crach an Craite, jarl of Ard Skellig.

\- Sou Ileanna. – a jovem responde com uma mesura – E garanto que não desejo causar nenhum dano às suas terras.

Por um momento, Crach permite que o silêncio retorne, o olhar capturando mais detalhes sobre a jovem diante da lareira. O jarl percebe o modo como ela se coloca, a postura completamente reta, os braços relaxados ao lado do corpo e o rosto levantado, o olhar se recusando a ser diminuído. Para o líder dos an Craite, Ileanna tem a presença de alguém que _conhece_ a própria força e o próprio poder, não temendo ser ameaçada. Pelo contrário, parece existir um desafio constante no olhar dourado. Um vento frio invade o aposento, tremulando as chamas. Apesar das palavras ditas, Crach não consegue afastar a sensação de que a feiticeira pode ser uma perigosa ameaça às ilhas. Aproximando-se de uma mesa, e usando a madeira para apoiar o corpo, o jarl questiona:

\- Então, o que é que a traz até as Ilhas de Skellige?

\- Procuro por uma pessoa. – Ileanna responde após um momento de quase imperceptível hesitação – Acredito que ela tenha passado por essa ilha.

\- Essa pessoa é importante para você? – Crach pergunta ao ver, por um segundo, a intensa vontade de _encontrar_ que se revela nas írises douradas – Ela tem um nome?

\- Ela era minha... – a jovem feiticeira parece ter dificuldade em encontrar uma palavra que defina a relação que possui com a pessoa procurada - _Amiga_. – há um leve timbre de incerteza na voz – O nome dela é Zir... – uma pausa, a feiticeira parecendo perceber um erro no último instante – Nesse mundo, ela é conhecida como _Cirilla._

 _Ciri._ Com a simples menção de um nome, toda atmosfera no aposento se modifica, se tornando mais pesada e tensa. O olhar claro do jarl observa atentamente a face da jovem feiticeira, procurando por um algum motivo escuso escondido na feição relaxada. Ao mesmo tempo, as írises douradas assistem a todas as emoções que passam de modo transparente pelo rosto de Crach, um suave sorriso esticando os lábios vermelhos. Para o líder dos an Craite, a fala de Ileanna é uma confirmação do próprio instinto. Ela _pode_ se tornar uma poderosa ameaça.

\- Você _a conhece_. – Ileanna afirma sem a menor sombra de dúvida na voz.

\- Sim. – o guerreiro responde após um momento de ponderação. O sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e a certeza nos olhos de witcher deixam claro que a feiticeira perceberia qualquer mentira – E, por isso, me pergunto _o que_ você quer com Ciri e _como_ você a conhece.

Alguns segundos se passam em silêncio, a ausência de som deixando mais evidente o desafio sem voz que acontece entre o jarl e a jovem feiticeira. Para Ileanna, é perceptível o sentimento de proteção que ecoa nas palavras de Crach, mostrando alguém pronto para defender Zireael ao menor sinal de perigo. A presença de alguém que se importa _tanto_ auxilia a feiticeira a entender a força da vontade da Andorinha de retornar para esse mundo. Contudo, não há apenas proteção para com Ciri no olhar claro e sério do jarl. Há também uma intensa cautela dirigida à jovem de olhos dourados. Ileanna percebe que Crach a _estuda_ , tentando conseguir dados o suficiente para julgá-la como inimiga ou aliada. Ou nenhuma das opções. Um jogo de palavras e aparência, de desafios e ameaças veladas. A jovem feiticeira sentiu falta desse tipo de jogo.

\- Eu conheci Cirilla anos atrás. – a feiticeira finalmente responde – Ela era uma _convidada_ no palácio do meu rei. Quanto as minhas _intenções_... Sei que ela está em perigo e desejo encontrá-la. Isso é tudo.

\- E _onde_ fica o palácio do seu rei? – Crach questiona, o tom de voz mais sério e alerta diante da menção de perigo. Ileanna leva apenas um segundo para responder:

\- _Em outro mundo_.

 _ **Anos atrás**_

Os cavalos se aproximam de um suntuoso palácio, belamente construído e iluminado pelos últimos raios de sol do dia. A cada metro ultrapassado, Ciri sente a inquietação de Kelpie aumentar e ecoar em seu interior. Os olhos verdes são dirigidos ao acompanhante, mas Avallac'h permanece com o olhar fixo no caminho a frente, o rosto belo erguido com altivez. Respirando fundo, a garota retorna a atenção para o palácio, notando, pela primeira vez, as duas presenças que parecem aguardar na entrada. O olhar esmeralda reconhece o homem como sendo aquele encontrado mais cedo. _Eredin._ Ao desmontar de Kelpie, Ciri consegue ver melhor a mulher com quem Eredin conversa, embora ela se mantenha de perfil, o cabelo negro ocultando parcialmente o rosto. A lembrança evocada pela aparência da desconhecida, entretanto, é o suficiente para fazer Ciri correr em sua direção.

\- Yennefer! – o nome deixa os lábios sem que a mente possa controlar.

O chamado faz com que a mulher de cabelos negros vire o rosto e a face que se volta para Ciri desfaz o sorriso nos lábios finos. _Não é Yennefer_. Apesar do cabelo do mesmo tom, a desconhecida possui olhos dourados, com pupilas verticais, uma forma familiar para a garota de cabelos acinzentados. A desconhecida não parece ser muito mais velha do que Ciri, o rosto jovem e bem maquiado, sem marcas ou cicatrizes. O olhar verde logo percebe o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo que se encontra ao redor do pescoço da jovem. O alívio e a felicidade sentidos diante da perspectiva de reencontrar Yennefer se desfazem no coração de Ciri, sendo substituídos pela cautela e pela hesitação.

\- Você deve ser Zireael. – a desconhecida diz, um sorriso suave esticando os lábios vermelhos.

\- O que faz aqui, Ileanna? – Avallac'h questiona com um leve tom de reprovação na voz.

\- Auberon pediu que ela auxiliasse Zireael e a fizesse companhia. – Eredin responde antes que a jovem possa dizer qualquer coisa, um claro tom de provocação colorindo as palavras.

\- Não se preocupe, Avallac'h. – Ileanna começa, o olhar se voltando para o elfo, a voz ecoando a provocação expressa por Eredin – Não irei tomar a sua _autoridade_.

Uma fraca sombra de irritação surge na face de Avallac'h, sendo perceptível apenas na contração das sobrancelhas. Um longo momento é passado em silêncio, durante o qual o Sábio e a jovem de olhos dourados parecem ter uma conversa sem som. Ciri tem a sensação de que, quem quer que ela seja, Ileanna _conhece_ Avallac'h muito bem. Oferecendo um sorriso pintado de divertimento e provocação para o elfo e, com isso, colocando um término à muda conversa, a jovem volta o olhar para Ciri.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Zireael. – ela diz – Por favor, siga-me.

Antes de responder ao pedido, Ciri procura o olhar claro de Avallac'h. Somente após o Sábio assentir, a Criança de Sangue Antigo decide seguir a intrigante garota de olhos de witcher.

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **Skellige**_

\- Não estou pedindo que acredite em mim. – Ileanna diz diante da surpresa nos olhos do jarl – Mas digo uma vez mais: minha única intenção é achar Cirilla. Não desejo causar nenhum mal à ela ou as suas terras.

\- Então você não pede nada de mim? – Crach questiona.

\- Somente que me permita continuar em seu território. – a feiticeira responde, o sorriso sendo desfeito e a face jovem assumindo uma expressão mais séria e comprometida.

\- E se eu me recusar a permitir?

\- Eu irei embora. Imediatamente.

A prontidão e a certeza com que a resposta é dada surpreende o líder dos an Craite. Na verdade, o jarl de Ard Skellig não sabe o que pensar sobre a jovem feiticeira. Há uma _provocação_ e um _desafio_ que parecem incapazes de abandonar a postura de Ileanna. E, ao mesmo tempo, as palavras ditas soam verdadeiras, sem traços de mentiras ou enganações. Os olhos de Crach observam a jovem de olhos dourados da cabeça aos pés, reforçando na mente cada detalhe e palavra dita. Ileanna é um _mistério_ e um que é melhor ser mantido _por perto_.

\- Você acredita que Ciri passou por aqui? – o jarl questiona, ponderando o que fazer com a feiticeira.

\- Sim. – Ileanna responde – Eu conheço o poder que Cirilla possui, o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. – uma pausa, as írises procurando e se fixando no olhar claro do guerreiro – Houve uma explosão de energia aqui e eu tenho certeza de que Cirilla estava no centro. Estava investigando isso quando encontrei seus guerreiros.

Por um momento, Crach deixa que as palavras da feiticeira permaneçam no ar, pesando entre eles. O jarl _sabe_ que há muito mais do que Ileanna está contando, do que está _disposta_ a dizer. Contudo, ela contou o suficiente para fazê-lo decidir.

\- Você pode permanecer. – o jarl diz – Será minha convidada pessoal. Ficará hospedada aqui, em Kaer Trolde e poderá ir onde quiser em Ard Skellig.

A jovem feiticeira sorri, lendo a intenção do jarl. A confiança – ou desconfiança – de Crach an Craite não importa. O desejo de Ileanna é achar Zireael _antes_ da Caçada Selvagem. E, com isso, achar _ele_ também, quem sabe. O objetivo original era permanecer incógnita na ilha, mas ela não irá recusar uma oferta de abrigo. Ainda mais de alguém aparentemente tão _justo_ e _confiável_ quanto o jarl de Ard Skellig.

\- Eu agradeço. – a jovem de olhos de witcher diz, fazendo uma curta mesura.

 _ **Estrada de Velen para Novigrad**_

Com o pôr-do-sol no horizonte, Geralt deixa que todos os acontecimentos do dia sejam colocados para descansar. A maldição de Anna Strenger e a morte do Barão Sanguinário foram o desfecho de uma história que há muito tempo prometia terminar em tragédia O único ponto de conforto sendo que as crianças do pântano se encontram a salvo e longe do alcance das Senhoras da Floresta. Velen provou ser realmente uma terra de ninguém, onde o medo e o desespero governam, empurrando as pessoas para o controle de poderes que as dominam e manipulam. Para o witcher, é hora de deixar essa terra e seguir para a próxima pista de Ciri, para Novigrad.

No silêncio da última hora do dia, a fogueira começa a crepitar. As espadas foram deixadas no chão, perto o suficiente para que a mão possa alcançá-las com rapidez. O Lobo Branco se coloca de joelhos, mas a recém-descoberta não permite que a mente alcance o nível necessário de relaxamento para meditar, ecoando como um insistente pensamento. _Ileanna está viva_. Morte não foi algo que Geralt tenha pensado que acontecera com Ileanna, entretanto, após tantos anos, era difícil pensar nela, quanto mais em qual tipo de vida poderia estar vivendo. Ou que poderia retornar para esse mundo. _Com a Caçada Selvagem_. Ileanna se tornou _parte_ da Caçada. Isso poderia significar que, procurando por Ciri, o witcher acabaria enfrentando Ileanna? A noite cobre o mundo com sombras e o crepitar da fogueira continua, o único som a quebrar o silêncio.

Envolta pelas sombras da noite, a mente de Geralt se deixa dominar pelo eco das memórias, sendo guiada para um sonho que angustia a mente e faz com que o corpo se inquiete mesmo ajoelhado. O witcher vê Ciri e Ileanna exatamente como se recorda delas, duas meninas correndo pela floresta, as mãos dadas e sorrisos nas faces. Entretanto, a grama começa a congelar, o frio fazendo as duas meninas pararem e olharem ao redor. Entre as árvores, cavaleiros da Caçada Selvagem se encontram a postos, espadas desembainhadas e cavalos prontos para a perseguição. Quando o primeiro cavalo se move, Ciri e Ileanna voltam a correr, dessa vez, com mais rapidez e com medo nos rostos. Uma raíz escondida pela neve faz com que as meninas tropecem e caiam. Ao levantarem, Ileanna manda Ciri correr na frente. A menina de olhos verdes não quer obedecer, mas o som dos cavaleiros se aproximando a faz voltar a correr. Ciri corre o máximo que pode, parando e se escondendo atrás de uma larga árvore para poder recuperar o fôlego. Um som metálico captura a atenção da menina, que vê um medalhão com o formato da cabeça de um lobo jogado no chão, o sangue que o molha manchando a neve. Ao tentar olhar para trás, Ciri se depara com a figura imponente de Eredin. O rei da caçada ergue a espada e, quando a desce na direção da menina, os olhos do witcher se abrem, encontrando as chamas enfraquecidas da fogueira.

Por alguns segundos, Geralt apenas olha para a paisagem ao redor, deixando que a mente abandone o sonho e retorne para a realidade, mas os pensamentos não são tão pacientes. Ileanna e Ciri nunca se encontraram, o witcher tendo conhecido a princesa de Cintra _anos_ após Ileanna ter sido levada. Mas no sonho, as _duas_ estavam sendo perseguidas pela Caçada Selvagem. Então, talvez, Ileanna _não seja mais_ parte da Caçada, Johnny disse que há muito tempo ela não aparece no pântano. Poderia ser que, assim como Ciri, Ileanna esteja sendo perseguida pela Caçada Selvagem?

 _ **Skellige**_

A suave brisa traz o frio do mar, como se empurrada pelas ondas. Um negro capuz esconde parcialmente os olhos dourados que, seguros na distância, observam a cena que se desenrola na praia de Ard Skellig. Crach an Craite recepciona uma mulher recém-chegada, de longos e ondulados cabelos negros, vestida em branco e preto. A jovem feiticeira ouviu o nome da mulher sendo sussurrado nas conversas em Kaer Trolde. _Então essa é Yennefer_. Ileanna sente uma antiga curiosidade ser saciada, mas, quanto mais o tempo passa, mais a feiticeira sente outra sensação sendo despertada pela mulher de cabelos negros. Uma sensação quase similar a _familiaridade_.


	3. III - Fantasmas

**III – Fantasmas**

 _Há um segredo no sangue do Truque do Destino e eu sei que Auberon o conhece, que é esse segredo que faz com que ele a mantenha como sua protegida. E que a coloque como companhia para Zireael. Com o sangue de Ileanna e de Cirilla, nenhum portal para o caminho dos mundos se manterá fechado._

 _(Fragmento do diário do Sábio Avallac'h)_

 _ **Skellige**_

O vento frio e úmido dança na ponte para Kaer Trolde, balançando o negro cabelo da jovem feiticeira que se encontra apoiada na murada, o olhar dourado observando o mar no horizonte. A mente registra a presença e os olhares dos guardas de Crach na Craite, mas não dispensa atenção à eles. É a memória que controla a mente da feiticeira, deixando o coração pesado com as lembranças que não conseguem permanecer esquecidas. Recordações de invernos passados no Palácio da Lua, correndo e treinando no jardim, aprendendo a não temer a presença do frio e a transformar o gelo do mais impiedoso inverno em uma arma para servir um rei.

Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos e Ileanna se afasta da murada, caminhando em direção à saída da fortaleza. Os passos da feiticeira são calmos e distraídos, ganhando ocasionalmente os olhares dos guardas e dos moradores de Ard Skellig. Sussurros são trocados junto com a atenção que acompanha a jovem de olhos de witcher. Temores e desconfiança acerca de magia e de feiticeiras misturados com rumores nascidos daqueles que testemunharam o auxílio oferecido aos guerreiros contra afogadores e nevolosos. Murmúrios sobre como a feiticeira luta, como um _espectro_ entre os inimigos.

Entretanto, nenhuma palavra chega aos ouvidos de Ileanna, que ainda se encontra navegando entre as águas das próprias lembranças. O caminho de pedras e grama reflete a memória de um belo jardim, com uma antiga árvore em seu centro, como um coração, tão alta e forte que era capaz de sustentar um balanço de ferro. A feiticeira se recorda das tardes passadas no balanço, de bolhas de sabão sopradas para o céu, acompanhadas por palavras suaves, histórias de um universo mais vasto, de mundos até então desconhecidos. E uma presença jamais ausente, imponente em sua posição e poder, mas também calma como as ondas, ecoando o cansaço de uma vida vivida através de muitos séculos. A lembrança da presença do rei pesa na memória da feiticeira. Assim como a recordação da morte do soberano.

O som das ondas se quebrando desperta Ileanna para a realidade que a cerca. Sem perceber, a jovem feiticeira chegou a um ponto deserto do litoral, cujo silêncio é quebrado apenas pelo movimento do mar. A feiticeira se aproxima da linha onde a água encontra a areia, os olhos de witcher acompanhando o avançar e recuar das ondas. A espada é retirada da bainha, as runas gravadas na prata brilhando fracamente sob a luz do sol. A ponta da lâmina toca a areia e, sob o comando da bela jovem, as runas brilham com mais força, alimentadas pelo próprio poder da feiticeira. A espada é erguida e abaixada rapidamente, como se atacasse um inimigo invisível. Sob o silêncio da praia, Ileanna treina alguns golpes, o corpo se movendo com determinação e agilidade, cada golpe letal na precisão com que é executado, como se o treino fosse uma tentativa de matar as próprias lembranças.

O silêncio da praia é abruptamente quebrado por um alto e agudo grito. A feiticeira levanta o olhar, vendo uma sereia mergulhar no ar, as mãos abertas e prontas para afundarem na jovem. Girando o corpo rapidamente para o lado, Ileanna desvia do ataque da criatura, assumindo uma postura defensiva. A sereia tenta atacar novamente, o grito ecoando através das ondas. Com um movimento da feiticeira, a lâmina desenha um arco no ar, atingindo a sereia com um golpe de brilhante energia. Assim que a sereia cai na praia, outra se aproxima com agilidade, as garras alcançando e cortando o ombro direito da jovem de olhos dourados. Respirando fundo e se concentrando, Ileanna pula para outro ponto da praia, o teleporte rápido demais para a criatura acompanhar. Outro movimento da lâmina e a sereia é congelada no ar, caindo como um peso morto sobre a areia. Uma terceira tenta atacar por trás, mas a feiticeira é mais rápida, se virando e acertando um corte certeiro no tronco da sereia.

Sob o som das ondas, a jovem feiticeira observa os cadáveres das sereias, os achando tão singulares quanto as criaturas encontradas na floresta e atacando os guerreiros de an Craite. _Esse mundo possui criaturas estranhas._ O pensamento cede lugar para a dor que faz os cortes no ombro pulsarem. Ileanna toca o ferimento, sentindo o sangue escapar e molhar os rasgos feitos na roupa escura. A feiticeira move o braço, sentindo, no enfraquecimento da adrenalina, o peso da espada aumentar. A mudança desperta outra lembrança na mente da jovem de olhos dourados, de um ferimento ganho anos atrás e cuja cicatriz permanece, mesmo que escondida pela longa manga da camisa e a luva negra. Na própria mente, a jovem feiticeira vê a linha que cortou da palma da mão direita até quase atingir o cotovelo. E o quanto ela sangrou quando foi feita.

" _Você nunca será uma soldada_ " A voz de Eredin ecoa na mente da feiticeira, junto com a lembrança da dor e do sangue. O coração bate mais forte e mais rápido no peito, recordando o quanto custou para superar as consequências do ferimento, para ser capaz de segurar uma espada novamente. Com um movimento impetuoso, Ileanna afunda a ponta da lâmina na areia, a magia liberada pelo contato fazendo a praia tremer e a areia se levantar, se transformando em flocos congelados. O frio atravessa a pele, tocando os músculos e invadindo o sangue, aprisionando o tempo em um momento que concentra em si todas as lembranças de uma vida abandonada.

 _ **Novigrad**_

O calmo trotar de Plotka ainda se encontra longe dos muros, mas o som da cidade já invade e domina o ar. A vida pulsa intensamente na Cidade Livre de Novigrad, mas ainda é incapaz de esconder as sombras que dançam entre as ruas, pintando medo e dor nos rostos dos habitantes. Passando pelos arredores da cidade, Geralt percebe a atmosfera tensa e dividida, como se a própria Novigrad estivesse em um constante estado de alerta. O witcher deixa Plotka próxima ao portão e caminha pelas ruas até a praça central, seguindo o caminho para a casa que Triss mantém na cidade. Entretanto, a visão que recepciona Geralt na Praça do Hierarca está longe de ser a mais agradável.

Uma multidão se encontra aglomerada ao redor de duas fogueiras, cada uma contendo uma pessoa amarrada em sua estaca central. Em uma delas, o witcher reconhece a aprendiz de Aretuza que conheceu em Vergen enquanto ajudava Saskia e Iorveth. Antes que o Lobo Branca possa ter alguma reação, as chamas começam a queimar e não demoram a engolir o corpo da jovem feiticeira. Os gritos de dor ecoam pela praça, mas não parecem evocar nenhuma reação dos espectadores além de olhares repletos de medo ou ódio. Logo, é a vez da segunda fogueira, onde um homem implora por ajuda e misericórdia. Quando as chamas são acesas e começam a crescer, revelam a verdadeira natureza do homem. _Um dúplice._

Respirando fundo, o witcher desvia a atenção das fogueiras, encontrando o olhar satisfeito de um homem vestido com o uniforme dos Caçadores de Bruxas. Embora o contato não dure mais do que alguns segundos, é o suficiente para Geralt perceber o desafio e a ameaça presentes no olhar do caçador. Decidindo seguir o próprio caminho com mais cautela, o witcher deixa a praça em direção a casa de Triss, a encontrando revirada e saqueada. E, mais uma vez, a presença do caçador de bruxas. _Menge_. Um homem que faz questão de deixar claro o quanto Geralt _não_ é bem-vindo em Novigrad, assim como as feiticeiras e qualquer não-humano. A ameaça não faz o witcher temer pela própria segurança, mas pela de Triss.

Encontrar a feiticeira se prova uma tarefa de rastreamento, uma que faz com que o Lobo Branco possa perceber a _real_ _face_ da Cidade Livre. Uma cidade tomada pelo medo e pela intolerância, onde aqueles que não se encaixam nos padrões aceitos são perseguidos, queimados em fogueiras ou alvos de punhos e chutes se tornando invisíveis ou irrelevantes para aqueles que dizem pregar a justiça. Novigrad se tornou uma cidade como qualquer outra, marcada pelo fanatismo e pela intransigência. O único ponto positivo que Geralt consegue encontrar é rever Triss, sã e salva, se não nas melhores condições. Após se encontrarem nos Miúdos, o witcher aceita acompanhar a amiga em um trabalho que não se mostra dos mais difíceis.

\- Ainda não consigo acreditar que Ciri voltou. – a feiticeira comenta enquanto ambos esperam os ratos fugirem – Ela esteve aqui, em Novigrad, e eu não a vi.

\- Ela não é a única que estou procurando. – Geralt diz, precisando falar com alguém sobre o que descobriu. E Triss ainda tem a confiança do witcher, além de saber sobre o que aconteceu anos atrás.

\- Quem mais? – a feiticeira questiona com curiosidade.

\- Ileanna.

A mudança na face de Triss diante do nome dito é imediata. A calma e o relaxamento dão lugar à confusão e a preocupação. Os olhos castanhos da feiticeira procuram no rosto do witcher por alguma indicação de que ele poderia estar brincando, mas Triss _sabe_ que Geralt não brincaria com algo tão sério.

\- A Yen sabe? – a feiticeira questiona.

\- Não. – o witcher responde rapidamente – Eu quero ter algo mais concreto antes de falar qualquer coisa para ela.

\- Então, Ileanna voltou também? – Triss pergunta, a voz se tornando mais alta e ansiosa – Como Ciri?

\- Eu não sei, Triss. – antes que a feiticeira possa fazer outra pergunta, o witcher continua – Mas eu sei que ela esteve nesse mundo um tempo atrás. E eu sonhei com ela e com Ciri, com elas fugindo da Caçada Selvagem.

\- Geralt, você acha que a Caçada está atrás das _duas_?

Antes que o Lobo Branco possa responder, o armazém é invadido por Caçadores de Bruxas e uma luta começa. O embate não é duradouro, Geralt e Triss conseguindo trabalhar unidos para acabar com os inimigos com eficiência e rapidez. O homem que contratou a feiticeira, por sua vez, é _convencido_ a pagar o dobro devido a complicação que trouxe para o trabalho.

\- Geralt. – Triss chama depois que o contratante vai embora – Eu não se isso pode ajudar, mas acho que você deveria procurar por Corinne Tilly, uma oneiromancer. Ela pode ajudar a encontrar Ciri. E Ileanna.

Apesar de um ceticismo inicial, Geralt decide seguir a sugestão de Triss. O witcher não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar encontrando Ciri e Ileanna.

 _ **Skellige**_

As chamas dançam na lareira, afastando o frio e iluminando o olhar violeta. Yennefer percebe o modo como Crach a observa, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Não a chama deixada no passado, mas algo _diferente_ , algo que a feiticeira não consegue identificar. No silêncio que domina o jantar, o jarl de Ard Skellig pensa sobre o que já havia notado antes, mas que agora, quando se encontra frente a frente com Yennefer, se torna ainda mais evidente. A _semelhança física_ entre Yenna e Ileanna. Para o líder dos an Craite, são apenas a cicatriz e os olhos dourados que distanciam as belezas das duas feiticeiras.

\- O que há, Crach? – a feiticeira questiona, os lábios se esticando em um sorriso pintado com provocação – Está tão pensativo.

\- Outra feiticeira chegou m Skellige antes de você. – o jarl responde após um momento, a voz grave coberta com seriedade – _Também_ procurando por Ciri.

\- Quem? – Yennefer questiona de modo imediato, o tom de voz se tornando mais sério e o sorriso se desmanchando nos lábios finos.

\- Eu não acredito que você a conheça. – Crach diz – Ainda mais porque ela alega ter conhecido Cirilla _em outro mundo_.

\- Essa feiticeira misteriosa possui um nome?

\- Ileanna. – o guerreiro responde, o olhar azul e atento percebendo a intensa surpresa que nasce nos olhos da feiticeira.

Por um momento, Yennefer sente o tempo parar. O silêncio retorna para o aposento, sendo quebrado apenas pelo lento e estável crepitar das chamas na lareira. Imóvel, a poderosa feiticeira tenta controlar a própria reação diante do nome dito. Contudo, o coração é incontrolável e Yennefer o sente batendo intensamente no peito, dividido entre acreditar ou não no significado daquele nome. Memórias de um meninas nos braços de um witcher invadem a mente da bela mulher, acompanhadas de perto pela lembrança da batalha na qual a mesma menina foi perdida. _Ileanna. Minha pequena_. Os pensamentos são altos e fortes, quase abafando a voz de Crach.

\- Ela se parece muito com você. – o jarl diz ante o silêncio da companheira – Fisicamente, quero dizer.

" _Espere só. Ela vai ser uma cópia de Yennefer quando crescer"_ A feiticeira ouve a zombeteira voz de Lambert na memória.

\- Onde Ileanna está agora? – Yennefer questiona, a voz saindo dura e controlada, tentando se manter distante da ansiedade – e da _esperança_ – de poder vê-la novamente.

\- Ela é minha hóspede, como você. – o guerreiro responde – Se quiser conversar com ela, arranjarei um encontro – Crach faz uma pausa, a postura se tornando mais cautelosa – Decidi que seria mais prudente mantê-la por perto.

\- Por quê? – as palavras do jarl tiram a feiticeira da própria surpresa e das lembranças despertadas.

\- Ela tem algo de _inquietante_ , Yenna. De _perigosa_. – o líder dos an Craite responde – Eu não estou dizendo que ela é uma ameaça. Na verdade, eu soube sobre ela somente porque ela ajudou meus guerreiros com alguns monstros, mas... – um pesado e profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios do jarl – Tem _algo_ nela, algo que me diz que ela é poderosa e que poderia, se quisesse, trazer destruição para as ilhas. Mas ela diz que o interesse que possui é achar Cirilla.

\- O que ela quer com Ciri?

\- Elas não amigas. Ou é o que ela diz. Que elas se conheceram quando Ciri foi uma _convidada_ no palácio do rei ao qual Ileanna servia. _Em outro mundo_. – a última parte captura a atenção da feiticeira – Tem mais uma coisa, Yennefer.

\- O que é, Crach?

\- Quem a viu lutar junto com meus guerreiros, e até mesmo eles, a descrevem como um _espectro_ , um fantasma em meio aos inimigos. Não preciso te dizer que _tipo_ de boato isso originou.

\- A Caçada Selvagem. – Yennefer diz sem precisar pensar, o sangue esquentando ao lembrar da presença deles na batalha que levou Ileanna embora.

\- Exatamente. – Crach concorda – Alguns começaram a temer que ela possa ser um deles. Ela não fala com ninguém, está sempre andando pela ilha sozinha. Ela _realmente_ parece um fantasma.

O silêncio retorna, mais pesado e tenso do que antes, o jantar sendo esquecido sobre a mesa. A feiticeira tenta assimilar tudo que foi dito e descoberto. O retorno de Ileanna se destaca acima de tudo, até mesmo do interesse da jovem feiticeira por Ciri. As mãos pálidas se fecham com força, como se para controlar o turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções que dominam a mente da poderosa feiticeira. Os olhos violetas se voltam para a lareira, mas são incapazes de ver as chamas que ainda dançam e crepitam. A mente viaja para longe, para anos no passado, e Yennefer sente o coração tremer ao lembrar o modo como Ileanna correu para os braços de Vesemir e do presente que o witcher deu para a pequena menina. Um medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo.

 _O que eles fizeram com você, pequena?_

 _ **Novigrad**_

Por um momento, Geralt teve a sensação de vivenciar um _dejà vú_ com púeros. Sarah o lembrou _demais_ de Johnny, mas por sorte do destino, ela também estava aberta a conversar e foi preciso apenas um pouco de convencimento para fazer com que Sarah libertasse a mente de Corinne. E isso levou a uma conversa ao mesmo tempo incômoda e reconfortante com a sonhadora. Falar sobre Ciri, por mais difícil que tenha sido no começo, foi também um alívio para o coração tenso do witcher. Reviver as lembranças e o forte laço que o une a neta de Calanthe, mais filha de Geralt do que de Emhyr. Mas mesmo tendo escolhido Dandelion como alguém que Ciri poderia ir para buscar ajuda, o witcher não acreditou realmente que ela pudesse pedir ao _bardo_ por auxílio. Pelo menos, Dandelion é uma pista fácil de encontrar. Ainda assim, faltava uma pessoa para tentar encontrar.

\- Corinne? – o witcher começa, um pouco hesitante, antes de levantar da cama – Há outra pessoa que eu quero encontrar, mas não sei se mesmo você consegue me ajudar.

\- Por quê? – a sonhadora questiona de modo suave, descansando as mãos sobre as coxas.

\- Eu não a vejo em anos e não tenho certeza se conheço alguém a quem ela pediria ajuda. – Geralt responde, cada palavra deixando os lábios com dificuldade, pesadas com a dúvida, a realização do tempo passado e do desconhecimento sobre o destino tomado por Ileanna.

\- Podemos tentar, se quiser. – Corinne oferece, sorrindo de modo sereno – Mas, novamente, você terá que me contar sobre essa pessoa, me deixar experimentar a ligação que a une a você.

O bruxo assente, o olhar se voltando para o chão. Minutos são passados em silêncio, a sonhadora permite que Geralt reúna os próprios pensamentos e lembranças, tarefa que se mostra custosa para o Lobo Branco. Não é difícil pensar em Ileanna, todas as lembranças permanecem cuidadosamente guardadas, recordações de uma época que Geralt pensou que nunca voltaria, que nunca voltaria a ter nem mesmo um fragmento. E esse é exatamente o problema. Voltar e revisitar o tempo em que ele teve algo que, até então, achara que estava fora de seu alcance ter. Um pesado suspiro escapa por entre os lábios finos e o witcher procura por um início, o encontrando na mesma pessoa que ele deseja encontrar.

\- O nome dela é Ileanna. – Geralt começa, o olhar dourado ainda fixo no chão do quarto – Ela é... _Minha filha_. – a última palavra soa como uma corrente sendo quebrada para os ouvidos do witcher, como um segredo antigo finalmente sendo revelado.

\- Como Ciri? – Corinne questiona, atraindo a atenção das írises douradas.

\- Não. – o witcher responde – Ileanna é minha filha _biológica_. – percebendo a confusão que nasce no olhar da sonhadora, Geralt suspira e pergunta: – Você já ouviu falar da Noite das Mil Luas?

\- Sim. Aconteceu há pouco mais de vinte anos, se não me engano. – quando o witcher assente, confirmando, a sonhadora continua – Dezenas de luas apareceram no céu noturno e muitos temeram que uma nova Conjunção das Esferas estivesse começando, mas nada aconteceu, nada mudou naquela noite. – Corinne faz uma pausa, um brilho de compreensão nascendo no olhar claro – Contudo, dizem que aquela noite _mudou_ para os feiticeiros, que _eles_ ficaram mais fortes durante a presença das luas, sem limites ou barreiras.

\- Isso é verdade. – o Lobo Branco diz – Especialmente para os _desejos_ dos feiticeiros. E Yennefer tinha um desejo muito forte, um que ela perseguia com todas as forças, a cada chance que aparecia. O desejo de ser mãe.

\- E ela realizou esse desejo na Noite das Mil Luas? – a sonhadora questiona em um tom de voz suave, percebendo no olhar e na postura do witcher a delicadeza do assunto sendo conversado.

\- Sim. – Geralt responde, finalmente se levantando e caminhando em direção à janela do aposento – Ela nem ao menos percebeu, pelo menos, não naquela noite. Ficamos juntos como sempre. Intensos como sempre. – um pequeno sorriso nasce nos lábios do witcher – Nós só descobrimos quando estávamos no Templo de Melitele em Ellander. Yennefer tentou realizar um feitiço, algo básico, mas não conseguiu, ela sentiu dor. Nenneke tentou ajudar e foi ela que descobriu que Yen estava grávida. Nós não conseguimos acreditar.

O witcher cai em silêncio por alguns segundos, a mente nadando nas memórias daquele dia. Da surpresa no rosto de Nenneke e Yennefer, que se transformou em um sorriso constante nos lábios da feiticeira nos meses que se seguiram. Geralt se recorda de dias mais além, quando Ileanna já havia vindo ao mundo, do modo como a feiticeira sempre mantinha a filha nos braços, próxima, ao alcance de seu olhar. Mas o Lobo Branco também se lembra de como _ele_ se sentiu com a notícia, o medo de que as próprias mutações poderiam ter consequências para a criança e a _felicidade_ quando olhou para Ileanna pela primeira vez, tão pequena nos braços de Yennefer.

\- Eu temi... – Geralt recomeça, o olhar distante, cego para a cidade que pode ser vista através da janela – Que minha natureza como um witcher pudesse causar _algo_ ao bebê, mas Ileanna nasceu saudável. Com meus olhos. – o witcher faz um gesto vago indicando os olhos dourados com pupilas verticais – Assim que descobrimos que Yen estava grávida, Nenneke perguntou como isso foi possível. Só então nós lembramos da Noite das Mil Luas. Yennefer havia falado com outras feiticeiras sobre o que estava acontecendo, tendo percebido em si mesma o aumento de poder. – uma fraca risada escapa por entre os lábios de Geralt – Ela fez um desejo e as luas o atenderam.

\- E depois que Ileanna nasceu? – Corinne questiona, o olhar atento acompanhando a caminhada que o witcher começa pelo quarto.

\- Quando soube sobre a noite, Nenneke nos avisou sobre o que tudo isso poderia significar para Ileanna. – Geralt se volta para a sonhadora, apoiando a base na coluna na mesa e cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Ela foi concebida em uma noite de intensa magia e de dois sangues que normalmente não poderiam se misturar: um witcher e uma feiticeira. Isso fez de Ileanna um _Truque do Destino_. Era essa natureza que fazia Yen sentir dor ao tentar realizar feitiços. Mesmo ainda no útero, Ileanna mostrou que seria incrivelmente sensível a magia.

\- Truques do Destino são bem raros. – a sonhadora comenta, assentindo – Mais do oneiromancers.

\- Então você conhece a definição deles. – o witcher diz – Seres que não deveriam existir, mistura de sangues que não deveriam ser combinados, mas também muito sensíveis a magia. Nenneke nos avisou sobre o perigo que Ileanna poderia correr se outros feiticeiros, menos escrupulosos, soubessem sobre ela. Então, para mantê-la segura até que pudesse aprender a se defender, nós levamos Ileanna para Kaer Morhen. Ela cresceu em meio a witchers e sempre mostrou um grande interesse em aprender a lutar com espadas. – um pequeno sorriso estica os lábios finos de Lobo Branco – Mas sempre prestamos atenção para ver se ela mostrava alguma _inclinação_ para magia.

\- O que aconteceu com Ileanna? – a pergunta de Corinne desfaz o sorriso do witcher.

\- Nós tentamos protegê-la dos perigos _desse_ mundo, mas não consideramos aqueles que vem de outros lugares. – Geralt responde e há um timbre de amargura na voz do witcher – A Caçada Selvagem veio por ela. – alguns segundos se passam em silêncio e a sonhadora espera pacientemente pela continuação da resposta – Eles vieram uma noite, Ileanna era pequena, mal tinha completado 8 anos. Nós tentamos defendê-la, abrir uma oportunidade para que ela pudesse escapar, mas... A Caçada nos encurralou nos portões de Kaer Morhen. Yennefer tentou usar magia para mandá-los embora, mas o mago deles era mais poderoso. Ela tentou segurar Ileanna, mas ainda assim a Caçada Selvagem conseguiu levá-la.

\- Sinto muito. – a sonhadora diz em um sussurro.

\- Nenhum de nós sentiu mais essa derrota do que Yennefer. – o olhar dourado volta para o chão – Ileanna significava o mundo para Yen.

\- _Você_ deve ter sofrido também.

\- Sim. – o witcher concorda, o coração pesado e dolorido com as lembranças – Por meses, procurei por rastros, por pistas que pudessem me indicar um caminho ou qualquer indicação de como recuperar minha filha, mas não encontrei nada. Eu pensei que a tivesse perdido para sempre. Só que, agora, eu descobri que ela retornou para esse mundo, pelo menos uma vez.

\- E você quer descobrir se pode reencontrá-la, se há mais alguma pista que posso levá-lo até ela. – Corinne diz e Geralt assente, confirmando – Deite-se e relaxe, concentre-se em Ileanna. Talvez eu consiga ajudá-lo.

O witcher obedece ao pedido da sonhadora, retornando para cama e se deitando sobre o colchão. As pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos dourados e um profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios finos. No silêncio do quarto, Geralt permite que a mente seja levada pelos pensamentos e pelas lembranças acerca de Ileanna. Por um momento, tudo que o Lobo Branco consegue ver é escuridão, mas aos poucos, as sombras vão se desfazendo, relevando o chão coberto pela neve. O witcher sente a madeira sob os pés e, ao olhar para frente, se depara com um porto familiar, as ondas batendo contra os navios atracados em um movimento suave. Tentando olhar ao redor, Geralt vê uma fortaleza no alto de uma montanha, a neve caindo lentamente sobre a ponte que que a ela oferece entrada. A neve continua caindo e caindo, até tomar toda a visão e o witcher despertar.

\- Funcionou? – Corinne questiona ao perceber o despertar do witcher.

\- Acho que sim. – Geralt responde se sentando sobre o colchão, a mente ainda enevoada pelo sonho – Eu vi o porto e a fortaleza de Kaer Trolde.

\- Você já esteve nesse lugar?

\- Sim. – o witcher responde, voltando o olhar para a sonhadora – Fica em Ard Skellig. O jarl é um amigo.

\- Então, talvez, ele possa oferecer a direção que você procura. – Corinne conclui, oferecendo um sorriso.

\- Obrigado, Corinne. – Geralt diz, a voz ecoando com a força da gratidão sentida. Agora, o witcher tem uma direção para procurar por Ciri _e_ Ileanna. O fato de que a busca por Ciri _também_ se desdobra para Skellige não passa despercebido pelo Lobo.

\- Não há de quê, Geralt. Você me ajudou também. – a sonhadora diz – Espero que encontre Ciri e Ileanna.

 _ **Anos atrás**_

A beleza do interior do palácio, embora inegável em sua delicadeza e detalhes, é incapaz de atrair para si a atenção da jovem de olhos da cor de esmeraldas. A cada passo dado, o olhar de Ciri retorna para a face da acompanhante, a intrigada curiosidade procurando por algum ponto de reconhecimento na bela jovem que possui os olhos e o medalhão de um witcher. A intensa atenção dedicada a si é percebida por Ileanna, um reconhecimento que é afirmado no suave sorriso que estica os lábios vermelhos. Em silêncio, a jovem de írises douradas guia o caminho pelos corredores ricamente decorados e iluminados até uma porta de madeira entalhada, a abrindo e revelando um luxuoso quarto.

\- Entre, Zireael. – Ileanna pede.

Ciri obedece ao educado pedido, não encontrando na voz de Ileanna a autoridade presente nas vozes de Avallac'h e Eredin. Até mesmo a postura da jovem parece mais relaxada, mais suave do que a dos elfos. Só então, Ciri percebe um detalhe que a semelhança da companheira com os witchers deixou nas sombras. O fato de que Ileanna é _humana_. Todo humano que a jovem de olhos verdes viu nesse mundo se encontrava em uma posição baixa, de _servidão_. Entretanto, Ileanna parece ocupar um lugar mais alto, podendo provocar alguém claramente poderoso como Avallac'h e receber ordens do próprio rei dos elfos.

\- Quem é você? – Ciri questiona sem que possa se controlar.

\- Sou Ileanna. – a jovem de olhos dourados responde, sorrindo com divertimento e se aproximando da cama, onde belas roupas foram deixadas – Pelas ordens do rei, a acompanharei enquanto decidir ficar nesse mundo.

\- Eu tenho escolha? – a Andorinha rebate, raiva e petulância ecoando na voz e fazendo o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos apenas aumentar. Percebendo que não irá ganhar uma resposta para essa pergunta, Ciri resolve reformular a primeira – Você é humana como eu, não é?

\- Sim e não. – a jovem de olhos dourados diz, fazendo Ciri arquear uma sobrancelha em confusão – Não sou humana, mas sou, de uma certa maneira, como você. – Ileanna se aproxima da mais nova e, com um movimento da mão, aponta para as roupas sobre o colchão. – Seria melhor se trocasse de roupa para conhecer o rei.

Por um longo momento, as írises verdes se movem das vestes sobre a cama para a face de Ileanna em um caminho de ida e volta constante, parando no olhar calmo e dourado. Há algo _diferente_ na jovem, algo que Ciri não consegue nomear, mas que é reconhecido na ausência da altivez de Avallac'h e da arrogância de Eredin, algo mais pacífico e natural. E, ao mesmo tempo, _familiar_. Observando Ileanna com mais calma, Ciri ainda encontra semelhanças físicas entre a jovem e Yennefer, mas também uma presença e uma postura muito mais calmas e, ainda assim, intensas do que as da feiticeira. Sem pensar, a Andorinha ergue a mão e toca o medalhão que permanece ao redor do pescoço de Ileanna, sentindo a cabeça do lobo tremer levemente entre os dedos. No olhar dourado que a observa com paciência e divertimento, Ciri acredita encontrar uma semelhança, não com Yennefer, mas com _Geralt_ e essa descoberta a faz sentir que, talvez, seja possível confiar em Ileanna.

\- Há muitas perguntas na sua mente, não é mesmo, Zireael? – a jovem diz de modo suave, os dedos tocando levemente os fios acinzentados que emolduram a face marcada pela cicatriz – Haverá tempo para elas ao amanhecer. Essa noite, você tem um encontro para comparecer.

Ileanna, então, ajuda Ciri a trocar de roupa e se arrumar para encontrar Auberon, mas cada movimento da jovem de olhos dourados é acompanhado atentamente pela Andorinha. Mesmo quando a mais velha a ajuda a se maquiar, Ciri se pega procurando pelas írises douradas e aquela sombra de semelhança que a faz se lembrar de Geralt.

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **Skellige**_

 _A fortaleza parece uma ruína, mas ainda pulsa com vida. A morte não parece próxima, mesmo com as explosões e os gritos da batalha que ecoam no ar. Ela corre através de uma escada, parando em um amplo salão. O coração bate intensamente no peito, os pulmões quase incapazes de capturar ar suficiente para manter a respiração estável. O medo faz com que os olhos brilhem com as lágrimas contidas. Alguém grita, uma voz familiar diz para ela correr, para correr em direção à floresta. Então, ela começa a corrida, passando pelos longos portões de entrada da fortaleza, mas antes que o portão exterior possa ser alcançado, um braço coberto por armadura a pega com força, a puxando para a sela de um cavalo. Ela ouve uma mulher gritar e então há uma explosão de magia. Ela consegue ver a mulher, embora a face dela permaneça obscura em uma névoa, apenas o pingente na forma de uma estrela é visto com clareza. Ela estica a mão tentando alcançá-la, mas o cavaleiro que a segura se recupera e a puxa para trás, para a direção de um portal que parece quebrar quando eles passam._

Os olhos dourados se abrem e o corpo salta na cama, a respiração descompassada tropeçando na garganta. Ileanna olha ao redor, levando alguns segundos para reconhecer o quarto oferecido por Crach. Respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar, a jovem feiticeira volta a deitar na cama, o olhar sendo dirigido ao teto que começa a ser iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol da manhã. _Esses pesadelos são piores nesse mundo_. O pensamento acompanha o fechar das pálpebras, trazendo consigo a vontade de estar em outra parte desse mundo, onde até as memórias conseguem ser acalmadas pelas presenças que se tornaram tão importantes. As faces daqueles que a salvaram invadem a mente da feiticeira e, não pela primeira vez, Ileanna deseja não ter a sombra da Caçada em sua mente, mas a decisão foi tomada. Se o novo lar foi abandonado, foi para proteger aqueles que ficaram e para ajudar a Andorinha. E para, quem sabe, finalmente silenciar as lembranças.


End file.
